Beautiful Unknown
by dqmwartist
Summary: For a beautiful couple who started off without a map, had many adventures together and who burned up the TV each Saturday night. The beautiful is your relationship and your endless enthusiasm, the unknown is standing on the bridge saying you aren't ready yet, and somehow you found your way to each others arms.


Beautiful Unknown

© 2013 by dqmwartist

"Here ya go, Brian, Hot off the press." Dorothy carefully removed the paper off the press and handed it to Brian who was eager to scoop it up.

"Thanks Miss Dorothy." Brian accepted the paper and stared down at it in awe. _Ma is gonna be so proud, _he thought to himself.

Dorothy whipped the sweat off her brow, "You're welcome and thanks for writing such a great article."

"Sure thing," Brian answered before bounding out of the door.

"_Baseball memories by Brian Cooper, Playing baseball against the All Stars was thrilling. I imagined I was playing for a big crowd, like my Pa described to me. With my uniform on and bat in hand, I stepped up to the plate to bat. Ma told me what to do and I tried real hard to remember what she taught me as the ball sailed towards me. Hearing the sound of the ball connect with the bat would be so satisfying, even though I was just suppose ta stand there_…"

"I gotta show this to Ma," he said aloud thinking he was by himself.

"Show me what?" Michaela answered as she rounded the corner catching Brian reading.

"My article about baseball, Miss Dorothy printed it in the gazette," he beamed proudly showing her the article right on the front page.

"That's wonderful; I'd love to read it." Michaela thought back to the day she forgot to give this very article to Dorothy. _I got so carried away with spending time with Sully that everything else evaporated around me. His words and his touch just…"_

Here ya go," Brian offered up the paper breaking through Michaela's thoughts. "I gotta go help Sully, see ya."

Michaela accepted the paper from Brian as she tried to shake the thoughts of Sully from her mind. Ever since their wedding night it had been hard to get the way he loved her out of her head. She had been so caught up in it that Colleen's reckless behavior almost escaped her.

Glancing back down at the paper in her hand, she too remembered the All Stars trip to Colorado Springs. _At first I had been very excited to be able to play America's favorite pastime. It was thrilling to be able to play a man's game without passing judgments, although I got so focused on the lineups that Sully felt neglected. _Her thoughts travelled back to the night he tried so hard to get her attention and when he did she was putty in his arms.

Michaela walked over to the clinic, sat down on the bench outside and began to read Brian's article. He had real way with words and capturing all that was going on around him. You couldn't help but feel as if you were a part of the action.

"…_and the thrill of winning was quickly dashed as the last runner to come in was declared out. All our hopes seemed to die right there, until the moment Dr. Quinn picked up the ball in her hands. She studied it for a moment before taking a bite. They had used an apple as a ball to try and win, and once the ruling was reversed the celebrating began. We had won a great game fair and square_…"

Michaela remembered that moment well herself, and the hug they all shared. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of Sully's body enveloping her and the scent of him surrounded her. "Oh Sully," she breathed not wanting to let the moment go, this is just so…"

"Ma, are you alright?" Colleen asked with a puzzled look on her face, _why is Ma actin' strange_? _She never used to be like this before…_

"Oh, Colleen, I'm so sorry I didn't see you," Michaela got up quickly, smoothing her skirts and letting the paper fall to the floor. "I'm fine," she replied before heading into the clinic. _I've got to be more careful that was embarrassing._

Colleen followed, picking up the paper before she went inside. _I better keep an eye on Ma, she seems distracted today, more so than usual._

"How was school?" Michaela asked, wanting to put the improper thoughts out of her mind.

"School was good, I gotta test on Tuesday and a paper due next Friday. Figure I'll head to the library before we go, if that's alright."

"Sure, what's your paper on?"

"I haven't decided yet," Colleen answered. "We're supposed to write about an invention and I just don't have any ideas."

"There are lots of things out there, like the telegraph, the bicycle," Michaela's mind was swimming as she tried to come up with ideas for Colleen's paper, "How about the camera?"

Colleen thought a moment, _the camera, sure that sounds like a good idea, _she mused_. When Mr. Watkins's came he took photos of our town and had a gallery filled with all his photographs. Some of them were beautiful. _"Thanks, Ma, I like that idea." _His photos of the war doctors fascinated me and I loved the portraits he took. Seeing those faces and knowing there was story behind each one made it all that much more excitin' to see._

Michaela turned back to her medical text, thrilled that Colleen had found something worth writing about. _Brian was so excited by the train coming that it's great to see Colleen take an interest in a newfangled invention_, she mused.

As she glanced over at the family portrait on her desk, Michaela thought back to their first "family" picture together with the whole town. She had been so nervous admitting to Sully how she felt about him. The moment he joined them she couldn't breathe, his hand on the small of her back made her heart beat wildly as she recalled the memory.

Michaela could feel Sully's gaze on her, making her heart beat faster and her cheeks turn pink. _I've never felt this way about anyone before, she thought, it scares me sometimes how much I find myself falling in love with Sully. I'm just not ready for this yet…_

"I'm just not ready yet, Sully," Michaela answered doing her best to look him in the eye.

"Me either," he replied, as he noticed the tension ease out of her the moment the words left his lips.

Sully gazed down trying to meet Michaela's eyes as they met the ground. As ready as he was to take the next step, he said he wasn't ready either the moment he sensed the nervousness in her voice. _I want nothin' more than ta be with you, Michaela, _he thought to himself_, but if you aren't ready then we can wait, just not ta long._

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela replied when she had finally found her voice again. She stared up at him a beat longer wondering what was going on behind the blue depths of his eyes. _He has such beautiful eyes_, she thought to herself a moment. _Just like a blue sky on a cloudless day. I could get lost in the…_

"I gotta go help," Sully interrupted Michaela's thoughts as Mr. Watkins called out to him. He gave her a quick smile before departing.

Michaela took a deep breath as she watched Sully walk away_. I want to love you; Sully and I want to be with you, I just don't know how yet. All this is new and it frightens me_, she mused. A moment later she joined the townsfolk in the meadow.

"We made room for ya," Brian called out as Michaela joined them, "Thanks, Brian, she replied just before turning to face the camera.

_Try not to be nervous_, Michaela thought to herself as Watkins readied to take the picture. She couldn't help but to look up at Sully peering up from behind the black drape, and then a moment later he vanished. _Where'd he go?_ she thought. _He can't be leaving…_ A moment later the familiar scent of woods filled her nostrils and a warm gentle hand lay tenderly on her back. Michaela wanted very much to say something, but the moment was lost in all her emotions. _I'm so scared, _she thought_, but I feel so safe with him standing beside me. Brian is thrilled, everyone is happy and I'm at a loss for words._

_This is where I should be, _Sully thought_. Right by Michaela's side with the kids surrounding us. Brian was right that I'm not family, but I really want to be. _Sully tried to focus on smiling for the camera but it was difficult with Michaela's scent so close to him. _She smells heavenly and I want so much ta take her in my arms, but it's just not the time or the place._ _Maybe in time she'll let me in_.

Michaela did her best to smile through the new emotions running through her. _He fills me in a way David never did. I feel things with him that I've never felt with anyone. My body reacts…_

"Ma, it's time to go," Colleen remarked as she proceeded to untie her apron strings. "Ma?" she said again a moment later when it seemed as if her Ma was in a daze. _What is with Ma today, she isn't acting like herself at all. I hope nothing's wrong._

A moment later Sully appeared at the door, "Maybe you can rouse her, she's been actin' funny all day."

_I know full well why she's actin' this way, _Sully thought quietly. "I'll see what I can do, you go on ahead outside."

Colleen took that as her cue to leave, grabbing her books and shawl on the way out the door. _Feels good to be outta there, it was getting lonely. With Ma actin' strange there was no one to talk to._

"Michaela," Sully whispered into her ear. "It's time to go home."

"Mmm," Michaela mumbled unaware there was anyone there next to her. She closed her eyes savoring the moment she had Sully had together that morning. _His fingers were caressing me everywhere…and those kisses so gentle, causing my heart to beat so fast._

"Michaela," Sully called out again, _Colleen was right, although it's sure nice to see her blissful, _he thought as he watched her. A moment later he put his hand on her arm and she jumped.

"Sully!" she cried out like a startled deer. "What are you doing here?" _Oh God, I hope he didn't catch me just now that would be just…_

"Came ta get ya, 'cause it's time ta go home."

Michael looked over at the clock, "Oh my, has it really been that long? I was just reading this text…" she trailed off unable to finish her sentence. _I wasn't and he knows it, _she thought as she looked up to meet Sully's knowing smile_, shame on me._

Sully took that as a cue to help her up out of her chair and bring her in close to him. "Miss ya too," he whispered into her ear, relishing the tremble in her body that followed.

_How did he know? Oh never mind…_ Michaela let herself enjoy the moment until Sully lead her outside and into the wagon. _It's just like brushing your teeth, _she'd been told_. We'll, _Michaela thought_, I don't want the brushing to end._


End file.
